


Halfway to California

by Emery



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Face-Fucking, Hotel Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Riding, Road Trips, Threesome - M/M/M, birthday fic, jean and eren and marco are all huge losers who love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emery/pseuds/Emery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three guys trapped in a small vehicle for days on end can lead to a number of things--boredom, spilled gas station slurpees, shitty radio, and relentless sexual frustration. One of these is not like the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halfway to California

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonmermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonmermaid/gifts).



> Deb (lemonmermaid here, lemonorangelime on Tumblr, and @lemonmerbaby on Twitter) wanted some erejeanmarco to brighten her birthday, so I did my best to provide! This is my first venture into the land of this particular ot3, and I must say it was quite fun to explore c;
> 
> Happy birthday, Deb!

“Whose fuckin’ idea was it to drive to California again?” Jean whines from where he’s slouched in the backseat with his legs spread and feet propped up on both the passenger’s and driver’s seats in front of him.

Eren’s head immediately whips around from the passenger side. His lips purse with annoyance, but the look isn’t atypical for Eren. 

“What?” Jean asks, and one corner of his lips curls into a smirk.

“Shut the hell up, Jean,” Eren replies. 

Jean tips his head down and closes his eyes because he’s tired and he wants to try napping in this goddamned car for the thousandth time, but he can still imagine the way that Eren is crossing his arms over his chest and staring out the passenger window with a huff. He hears Marco chuckle from the driver’s seat.

“Don’t be sore, Jean. I think it was a good idea, hon,” Jean hears him add and half-opens his eyes just long enough to see Marco nod at his navigator with a smile much more genuine than Jean’s cocky smirk.

“Now you’re just spoiling the kid.”

“ _You’re_ the kid.”

“Jesus Christ, _both_ of you.” Marco’s sigh eats into his words and he leans forward to turn up the radio. The music isn’t even good. They’re in the middle of nowhere right about now, on their third day in this whole shebang, and there’s been nothing but static and country music all evening. Just as he’s been doing ever since the excitement of the trip wore out on day one and the morning’s conversation grew boring, Jean pops in his earbuds and swipes his thumb across his phone’s screen until the volume is almost as loud as it can go to drown out the shitty radio that Marco and Eren are somehow willing to tolerate. 

His eyes close. Early on, he felt guilty for not looking out the window and drinking in all the sights, but it’s just interstate and he swears nothing has changed for hours. All the trees look the same. There’s been a few hills, a couple curves in the road.

Woo-fucking-hoo.

When he opens his eyes again, his head slouched over to one side with dribble pooling on his bottom lip, it’s dark outside and Jean has no idea how long he’s been asleep. He jerks his head up, freeing himself of the earbuds, and suddenly he’s greeted with the rush of the road outside again. Otherwise, there is silence. He sees Eren slumped over, too, and Marco nursing what’s left of the giant-ass soda he snagged at the last gas station. 

Jean meets Marco’s eyes in the rear view mirror, face illuminated only by the headlights of the other vehicles accompanying them on the interstate. “Where are we?” Jean mumbles over the rumble of the car’s engine and the rest of the road noise.

In the near-dark, Jean sees Marco shrug. “Not sure exactly. Hasn’t been a sign in a while. Gonna take the next exit and sleep because whatever caffeine was in that soda isn’t cutting it anymore.”

“Eren’s a big help,” Jean comments dryly, and Marco eyes him mischievously from the rear-view mirror.

“Like you’ve been doing any better, sleepyhead.”

“Can we not sleep in the car tonight? That sucked.”

“I was hoping for a cheap hotel,” Marco admits. “I need a shower. Eren needs one more.” It’s true. Jean is pretty sure he can smell him from the backseat. Jaeger is so fucking gross—who is Jean kidding? If he could be up in Eren’s lap right now, asleep, he would do it in a heartbeat. “But at this rate I’m just hoping to find a place to stop where we won’t get _murdered_ …”

Jean laughs and leans forward in his seat to prop his chin up on the back of Marco’s own. “You watch too many horror movies.”

“We _are_ in the right demographic,” Marco says. “College kids on a road trip without real destinations. “It’s kind of classic.”

“Anyone try n’ fuck with me ‘r you, I’ll take ‘em down and fuck ‘em up.” The way Eren mumbles the threat, half-asleep, is enough to make Jean snicker. 

“Our knight in shining armor. Brilliant. We’ll be plenty sa—“

When Marco calls out, both Jean and Eren are startled out of their seats; but it doesn’t take long for them to settle down enough and chime in with cheering of their own.

_A green sign._

“Two miles to an exit—we can only hope there’s a Super 8.”

“Or something equally shitty,” Eren adds as he stretches his arms above his head and yawns.

The mood in the car picks up considerably as they near the exit and Marco finally slows enough to veer to the righthand offramp. “Look for signs,” he instructs, but Jean and Eren are already craning their necks for the first hint of a place that might have a bed and a shower. It’s pretty dark without any street lights, but they at least don’t feel entirely alone—one other car pulls off the exit ahead of them.

“Taking a gamble,” Marco says just as he flips on his left blinker to follow the traveler ahead of them. “Maybe they’re going somewhere, too.”

It doesn’t exactly sit well with Jean to just blindly follow whoever’s ahead of them, but a few quick searches on his phone and activation of the GPS indicates that they’re nearing at least a place to eat. “Shit eats my battery like a motherfucker. There’s stuff like three and a half miles up the road.” It’s all the exploration Jean manages before he turns off the GPS again in an attempt to preserve what small life his phone has left. If they get stranded, he’s got to have his music library. He’s convinced he will literally die without it.

Eren turns in his seat to scowl at Jean. What else is new? “You could just stop fucking complaining about your shitty phone battery and put some money towards a car charger.”

Jean purses his lips and makes some sort of noncommittal grunt before Marco intervenes (again) to change the subject entirely.

“Put your energy into crossing your fingers for a decent place to sleep,” he says, and that shuts Jean and Eren up—mainly because they meet eyes and Jean knows that he and Jaeger are thinking the same fucking thing. They trade wicked grins, and Jean wets his lips. Is it just him, or do his pants feel tighter?

“I miss having a bed.” Eren speaks the words with a devious, hidden meaning.

“Oh, _same_.” 

“I could go for some sex,” Marco comments, leaving Jean and Eren staring at each other dumbly. Way to get to the point and ruin all the buildup. Oh well. One of them would have said it eventually, and Jean has learned that Marco is occasionally blunt to a hilarious degree. It’s probably just to see his and Eren’s reactions. Damn him. 

Jean reaches around Eren’s seat to feel up his stomach and his chest, pinches playfully after he seeks out Eren’s nipple beneath the thin fabric of his t-shirt. He’s so damn into it already that Jean hears his teeth snap together and the low growl rumbling in his throat. Nothing close to a second thought crosses Jean’s mind when he lets himself free of his seatbelt’s restraint and works on crawling over the console between Eren’s and Marco’s seat. 

Marco tries to scold him, but it’s way too late for that—Jean is already in Eren’s lap, straddling his thighs and facing towards the endless expanse of darkness out the rear window. Eren bites none too gently at his collarbones.

“Really?” Marco asks, disbelief rife in the single, exasperated word. “Jean get back in your seat and put your seatbelt on.”

“What are you, my mother?” The question is uttered between little gasps and lewd moans when Eren lifts Jean’s shirt and mouths hungrily at one of his nipples, lets his tongue slip over the nub and light Jean’s cock on fire with need. “You’re hard, Jaeger.”

“We’ll call you Mommy in bed later, Marco,” Eren taunts, and for once Jean laughs along with him because, yeah, it’s fucking funny.

“I literally cannot believe you two.”

Even through the fabric, Jean can feel Eren’s erection straining the front of his pants, and he rolls his hips into that satisfying, solid cock with a shit-eating grin spread wide across his face. “F-fuck, Eren…”

“Yeah, sure will soon.”

_Hot damn._

Out of the corner of his eye, Jean peeks over at Marco, who’s gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles, his mouth pressed into a thin line. “Wanna watch?” Jean teases, and Marco only grunts with his eyes set dead ahead, looking for a savior in the form of some shoddy motel. 

It comes, finally, but Jean only knows it when he feels the car slow and take a turn to the right. Some lights suddenly flood into the car as they near the entrance to whatever place Marco has found for them to sleep, and the driver begs them to get off each other and not cause a scene because there are people here and they can see.

Whatever.

Jean sighs and reluctantly pulls himself away from Eren just as Marco parks the car in the back of the lot, further from the front door and the windows of the hotel lobby where the lone woman working the front desk can’t look outside and see two of her newest customers practically fucking each other in the passenger seat of an old Chevrolet. He tumbles out of the car and takes a gasp of fresh air so desperately that he might as well have been trapped underwater for all this time.

“Holy _shit_ ,” he exclaims. His legs barely hold him up. “I’m _free_.”

Eren rolls out after him and slams the door loudly enough that it earns him a dirty look over the car from Marco. “Careful with my baby, mister, if you want it to last to California.”

Eren just makes some kind of whiny noise that grates on Jean’s ears while they grab their suitcases from the trunk of Marco's beloved car and trudge inside. It’s not the nicest place, but it’s cheap—that’s what matters. There’s plenty of vacancy, and soon they have a room on the second of two floors, with windows overlooking the tiny pool and cluster of dirty lawn chairs in the plaza beneath them. There are two beds, but only one will go to any use; and as soon as Marco helps Eren slide the hotel key card in the door in a way that actually makes it unlock, Jean and Eren are right back at it. Eren tackles Jean onto the bed, and _fuck_ they're kissing so hard that Jean is losing himself and losing himself fast. 

“Nnn, Eren,” he grunts through clenched teeth. Who the hell knows where his suitcase got thrown, but he can’t be bothered to care. He’s hot and horny and he wants to get fucked, but he wrestles with Eren to see who’s on top—either way, Jean knows it will be Eren’s dick in his ass, but he’s in the mood for sitting on cock rather than taking it on his back.

For once in his life, Jean wins.

“Fuck you,” Eren says, but Jean only mocks him.

“Fuck _you_. The hell you complaining for when all you have to do is sit there while I ride the shit out of you?” Not that it’s not exactly what Jean wants, of course, and already he’s pulling Eren’s hard cock out from his jeans. 

Eren smirks. “Guess you’re right for once, babe.”

Jean finds himself blind for a moment as his shirt is torn off over his head from behind. Marco is there, tossing the offending piece of clothing away and wrapping strong arms around Jean’s stomach. He kisses and nips at the back of Jean’s neck with his teeth, flicks his tongue behind the shell of Jean’s ear, and Eren takes the opportunity to wriggle out of his own shirt and pants. “You, too, Marco,” he says, and the tallest boy of the three makes quick work of his attire. It joins the messy pile with the remainder of Jean’s and Eren’s clothes.

Straddling Eren’s hips is a nice position to be in, Jean thinks as he looks down at his boyfriend and his sun-tanned skin with adoration in his narrowed eyes. He barely hears the snap of a cap before Marco is muttering in his ear to bend over and he feels lube-slicked fingers tracing the cleft of his ass.

So Marco isn’t taking his time, either. Good. Jean wouldn’t want him to.

He’s stretched delicately, perfectly. Marco memorized Jean’s sweet spots long, long ago. It’s not long before Jean’s a writhing mess atop Eren, his mouth captured in a kiss that’s more teeth and tongue than lips as Marco works him with his fingers in all the right ways. 

Jean moans into Eren’s mouth—he’s going to be so ready for Eren’s dick, and already wants to lower himself down onto it, savor its girth. He knows he should wait until Marco’s got a couple more fingers inside him, first, and he whines so that maybe Marco will have mercy on him and spread him open a little faster. 

Marco’s response is a light slap to Jean’s ass. “You’ve waited all day in the car. Don’t tell me that you can’t wait just a few more minutes, Jean.”

Jean whimpers in defeat. Eren only chuckles, which earns him a dirty look and a tug at his bottom lip with Jean’s teeth. 

He’s got no idea how thick or thin this motel’s walls may be, but he can’t be brought to give a rat’s ass about it when Marco slips a second finger in and pushes against the wall of muscle _just_ right. Jean has to work to relax—shivers spark up and down his spine like a lightning storm and he wobbles above Eren even while sliding his palms over Eren’s abs and memorizing the planes of muscle. He’s not sure if time is fast or slow, but either one is all right with him as long as Marco opens him wider, soon—and he does.

“Shit. Fuck. _Please_ ,” Jean begs, but it isn’t until Eren chimes in with his own want for his cock in Jean’s ass that Marco reluctantly removes his fingers from working Jean over. 

“Be careful,” Marco warns them, and Jean thinks how Marco always worries so much about preparation. Self-control is a thing that he and Eren have less of. At least there’s someone to keep them in line. 

Eren’s greedy hands latch on to Jean’s hips, one on each side, and squeeze with appreciation when Jean reaches around behind himself to steady Eren’s cock with his hand before lowering himself onto the tip and hissing out a breath as he adjusts to the change in girth inside him. Eren gasps in his own breath, nails digging into Jean’s sides harder, and Marco is still behind them both, watching. Protecting. 

Jean is fully seated on Eren’s cock before he sees Marco again, completely naked now. What a fucking pleasant surprise. His and Marco’s eyes meet, and Jean makes sure that his adoration is clear. Marco only smiles at him in return, then breaks eye contact to lower his lips to Eren’s. “My turn,” Jean hears Marco whisper possessively, and it’s so hot to watch them make out like that, Eren’s movements sloppy and fumbling because Jean is busy teasing him with little rolling movements of his hips. 

Eren’s pretty big, but not too big—just the right size to drive Jean crazy and make him crave more. By the time he’s reaching down to cup his own balls in his hand and let his fist slide up his swollen member, Marco has already met his eyes again. He smiles against Eren’s mouth and says, “No. I’ve got better, Jean.”

Just hearing his name roll so earnestly out of Marco’s mouth is enough to drive Jean crazy, and that’s saying nothing for the way he lowers himself just perfectly onto Eren’s cock so that an intense but pleasant twinge courses through him.

Jean watches, enraptured, as Marco places one knee on either side of Eren’s head and leans down until he’s on all fours, his lips only tempting inches from Jean’s own erection. “Oh my god.” The breathy words are barely out of Jean’s mouth before Marco’s tongue swirls in a little circle over the head of his cock, then traces and tickles along the ridges underside before swiping once, hard and flat, from the base to the tip. 

It’s a fucking sight all right, but what’s better is when Marco grabs his own dick and guides it into Eren’s mouth. At least that’ll keep Jaeger mostly quiet when Jean really gets going. He’s thankful that _he_ doesn’t have anything in his mouth, because he knows the way his breath hitches in his throat and his voice raises in pitch helps Eren and Marco get off that much faster.

Jean wants to fuck Marco’s mouth, but it’s all he can do to keep a rhythm going that’s slow and steady enough to please Eren _and_ keep his erection in place between Marco’s lips. For the first time since they’ve started all of this, Jean realizes just how gross they all are. None of them have showered in at least two days, and the warm, sticky heat of summer hasn’t done any favors for their smell. The car’s AC helps, but it doesn’t stop the sun from beating down through the windows, heating up the car’s interior, and making them sweat.

What the fuck ever. They’ll shower after this.

The combination of moist warmth around his cock and Eren’s length tickling just the right spots and teasing the best nerves is overwhelming. Already, it’s so much that Jean has to close his eyes and focus on the sensations one by one before he can let himself ascend to climax. His whole body is hot, and he waits and loses himself until he feels the beginning tickles of an ascending orgasm. He wonders briefly if he should wait, grab a fistful of Marco’s hair and drag him off, but he decides against it because Marco swirls his tongue _just right_ and Eren bucks his hips up to bury himself even deeper into Jean’s ass. 

He spills himself in Marco’s mouth, and to his delight and embarrassment, Marco swallows.

Eren makes some sort of lustful grunt around Marco’s girth between his lips and rewards Jean with a couple particularly intense upward rocks of his hips. Jean figures that the sound of his orgasm possessing him and his muscles spasming around Eren’s erection are enough to get him close to his own reward.

Marco sits up then, kisses Jean sloppily so that he can taste the salt of his own semen settle on his taste buds, and then pulls away so he can let Jean come down from his post-orgasmic high and work harder on fucking Eren’s face. Jean watches, in a trance and vision hazy, and for a moment he thinks he might actually be able to come _again;_  but Eren and Marco are building fast enough that Jean knows it will be over pretty soon. If he really needs it, he’ll beg for another go when they shower together. Marco rarely turns down the opportunity to fuck him, or at least rub their dicks together and suck Jean’s nipples until something good happens.

Jean feels Eren’s orgasm more than hears it, as Eren’s mouth is still so gorgeously occupied around Marco’s impressive girth. Warmth spreads inside him and he _thinks_ he hears some rendition of his name uttered from Eren’s throat amidst his desperate keening that sounds more angry than much of anything else.

Eren always sounds furious, Jean thinks. Especially when he’s spilling himself into Jean’s ass.

Jean leans forward then, intent on helping Marco reach the same high as him and Eren. He pokes his tongue out to flick at Marco’s collarbone before latching on with his teeth and sucking up a bruise that will swallow up a few freckles in its purplish wake. He relishes Marco’s own little grunts and sighs of rapture. Marco is never too loud, but even in quietude it’s impossible to deny the holiness of his voice. 

“Come for us, babe,” Jean urges.

Marco clenches his eyes shut and fucks Eren’s mouth hard enough to elicit some pretty weird sounds from Jaeger before finally parting his lips to release a silent scream and coming a little in Eren’s mouth, a little elsewhere. A bit of his come pools in the hollow of Eren’s throat, and Jean doesn’t let himself think before leaning down to lick it up on instinct, then kiss Eren’s filthy mouth.

They come down together, and it’s slow and lazy and in all their hurry they definitely forgot to turn on the air conditioner. 

The summer night’s heat and the lingering remnants of passion are slick against Jean’s skin. Marco and Eren glisten, too; but Jean knows that he at least needs a few minutes to let his legs rest, sore from so much travel in a cramped car, before attempting to get anywhere near whatever kind of bathroom sits in the corner of their room.

“I’m not driving tomorrow,” Marco says. His voice carries through the humid air that seems now too silent and still.

Jean and Eren only hum little “mmkay”s, but neither makes a move to take responsibility for tomorrow’s travel. The challenges of morning are too far away to consider now.

An entire night awaits them, and Jean grins because he hasn’t yet mentioned to either of his boyfriends that he’s got a selection of their favorite toys in the bottom of his suitcase. 

Who the hell’d leave home without those?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you read this? You liked it? You didn't? It'd be cool if you let me know in the comments <3


End file.
